


I Do

by shherie



Series: Konoha-Verse {canon divergence} [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fireworks, Friendship, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Old Friends, Party, SNS Week 2015, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shherie/pseuds/shherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{SasuNaruSasu} {One-shot} Naruto was beginning to wonder if Sasuke regretted his drunken proposal, until one night, their New Year's Eve party takes an unexpected turn... {Sequel of Marry Me} {Konoha-verse}</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate SasuNaruSasu Week 2015 on tumblr!
> 
> This is a continuation of my fic "Marry Me", so it might help to read that one first- don't worry, it's not very long! And I hereby present my version of the "Naruto and Sasuke get married" story! I hope you all like it, please let me know what you think~~!

Their new house was technically finished- the walls had paint on them, the floor had been laid, the kitchen and bathrooms had running water- but that was about it. There was no _hot_ water, no electricity, no furniture- in other words, they had none of the things you needed to have a successful party.

“I guess we didn’t think this through,” Naruto mumbled sheepishly, as he opened yet another new box of candles to light the kitchen.

Sasuke threw him a look over his shoulder and then turned back to the counter. “ _Who_ didn’t think this through?” he asked.

Naruto pouted. “But, everyone seemed so into the idea!” he retorted. _Let’s do New Year’s Eve at the new house!_ he’d said; _we can even do fireworks without pissing off any neighbours!_   The only other house around here for miles was the one that Sakura and Kakashi were building next door.

“We don’t even have any plates,” Sasuke grumbled from where he was putting together more food for their ravenous group of friends outside. “Or a table.”

That was true, even though everyone seemed happy enough camped on the grass outside around the fire they’d made. At least, there was no complaining- not with the constant supply of alcohol and Sasuke’s homemade snacks.

“I guess we’ll have to go shopping eventually,” Naruto said, walking over to him and leaning on the counter. “…I hate shopping.” This house was at least four times the size of their apartment; it would look very empty, even with _all_ their stuff in here.

“Let’s make Sakura buy everything,” Sasuke suggested. “She did a pretty good job with my apartment.”

Naruto brightened. That was a great idea- and meant no shopping for him! “Hey, I helped her with that, you know,” he said, feeling buoyed by Sasuke’s compliment; he and Sakura had worked had to put a place together for Sasuke before he returned to Konoha all those years ago.

Sasuke scoffed. “She told me the only thing _you_ chose was the refrigerator and the tomatoes inside it.”

Naruto grinned and shifted to stand behind him, and circled his arms around his waist. “Wasn’t that your favourite part?” he said, nuzzling into Sasuke’s ear.

“Mm,” Sasuke answered non-committedly. He turned and gave Naruto’s nose a quick peck. “When should we move in? There’s so much work to do…”

He sighed, resting his head in the crook of Sasuke’s shoulder. Just thinking about it made him feel tired. And they were both so busy at work; these few days over New Year’s was the first break he was getting since becoming Hokage this year. It would be easier to just stay where they were for now, even if this new place _was_ awesome- Naruto had never lived somewhere so cool, it was a _real_ house!

“Maybe we should just wait until after we get married then,” he joked, thinking about how he and Sasuke had been ‘engaged’ for more than six months now- not that they ever really talked about it. He chuckled under his breath.

Suddenly Sasuke stiffened in his arms and froze. “What?” he said, carefully placing the knife down on the bench.

 _…oh, shit!_ Naruto thought; _undo it, undo it!_ Sasuke obviously didn’t like what he’d said- had he changed his mind about that whole ‘marriage’ thing?? He’d been pretty drunk at the time, after all!

“Uh, well, no, we can move in whenever we want,” Naruto quickly said; “it was just a joke!” He snuggled closer against Sasuke’s back, and placed a quick, placating kiss between his shoulder blades, nuzzling into his skin.

And gradually Sasuke relaxed, and picked up the knife again.

 _So…he doesn’t want to get married??_ Naruto thought. He’d have to figure out a way to bring that up again- later. It’s not like it was something Naruto had desperately wanted; Sasuke was the one who’d drunkenly proposed, after all! Actually, it had really taken him by surprise…but ever since then, he’d been thinking it’d be…nice.

“Are those snacks ready yet?!” came a loud and needy call from outside, and Sasuke scowled and started cutting faster.

“In a minute!” he yelled back. “Don’t see why I’m making all the food,” he grumbled.

“Cause you’re the best at it, babe,” Naruto said.

“Obviously,” Sasuke said back. And then he sighed. “But a wedding is so much work as well…I don’t have time to do all that...”

Naruto blinked. _Oh?_ He thought. _What does he mean?_ So…Sasuke _did_ want to get married? Naruto bit back a grin; wow, maybe he was actually going to marry Sasuke!!

“Well,” he began, “we can just get Sakura to do all that as well!” he suggested.

“Oh, her wedding was okay I guess,” Sasuke said to that.

“ _Okay_?!” came a hiss from behind them, and they both turned and froze, to see an angry Ino glaring daggers at them. … _oops._

“Ahh, well, it-” Naruto stammered.

“ _I_ was the one who did all the work for Sakura’s wedding,” she growled, “and it was _beautiful_!” She stormed over to them and snatched the plates of food Sasuke had prepared, and then stormed back out again. “You’d be lucky to have me planning your wedding!”

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look, and then Naruto let go of his waist and stumbled out of the kitchen after Ino. “Wait!” he called. “Was that an _offer_?!”

***

Sakura was wolfing down all the mochi, holding onto the bowl possessively ( _pregnancy privileges_ , she said), and Ino and Tsunade-baa-chan had already cleared the plate of Sasuke’s home-made sandwiches and quiches. All the other food had been whisked off across the grass to where the boys were setting up fireworks with the kids.

Naruto pouted. “You could have saved me some,” he growled, settling down in front of the fire beside Sakura. “I haven’t even had anything yet!”

“You _could_ have had some, if you weren’t too busy snuggling with your boyfriend,” Sakura shot at him, shoving another mochi in her mouth.

“You two have been at it for ages,” Tsunade added. “Where’s the refill I asked for, hey?” she said, waving her glass at him.

Naruto sighed, and was about to protest when Sasuke appeared behind him and handed a sake bottle over his shoulder.

“Here,” Sasuke said, as Tsunade snatched it from him. “And you can stop whining as well,” he added to Naruto, placing a plate of food in his lap.

“…Sasuke!!” Naruto sang, gazing up at him with sparking eyes.

Sasuke just poked his tongue out at him and walked off away from the fire.

“Has he always been that childish?” Ino commented.

Naruto grinned. “Hanging out with Yuzu has worked wonders,” he explained. “But anyway, let’s get back to how you’re going to plan the wedding for us!”

Ino rolled her eyes. “I bet you don’t even know what _kind_ of wedding you want,” she said. “Have you given it any thought at _all_?”

“Er, well…no,” Naruto admitted; but come on, he was very busy being Hokage and all! And eating all the ramen and things like that- there was no time for planning _weddings_.

Ino and Sakura exchanged a knowing glance, and Tsunade gave him a look.

“You should at least think a little before you start demanding people do all your work for you,” Tsunade scolded him. “…brat,” she added.

Naruto pouted. Okay, so he hadn’t thought about it…well, he’d think about it now! Let’s see, weddings…mm, he’d been to a few, and they were okay, he supposed. Kind-of boring and mushy. Sakura and Kakashi’s wedding had been really fun though, more like a festival, it was almost like the town had been turned into one giant party!

He brightened; so they just had to do that again- job done!

…although… Sasuke probably wouldn’t like that very much.

Naruto turned and looked past the fire to where Shikamaru and Sai were setting up the fireworks; next to them, Kakashi was tossing Ino’s twin boys around, with a worried-looking Yamato close by. Sasuke was kneeling on the grass in front of Yuzu with a serious expression on his face, listening intently as Yuzu waved her arms around and described what was probably a very specific set of instructions for what the fireworks should look like.

This was the first year the little girl had been allowed to stay up past midnight to celebrate the new year, and even though he wouldn’t admit it, Sasuke was definitely indulging her a bit. He spoiled her more than her own _parents_ did.

Naruto smiled. Sasuke still didn’t like people, but he had friends, and people he cared about.

“I think it should be a small wedding,” he said to Ino. “Just our closest friends.”

Ino nodded, and Sakura smiled at him. “That makes it easy,” Sakura said. “The guest list would pretty much be everyone here now.”

“It’s probably wise,” Tsunade added. “After all, if you started inviting too many people, you’d have to invite _everyone_. Weddings are delicate political manoeuvres, when you’re the Hokage.”

“Tell me about it,” Sakura grumbled, and Tsunade nodded at her former student in approval; Sakura had been smart enough to wait until Kakashi had retired to marry him.

“…baa-chan,” Naruto whined, suddenly worried. “We don’t have to invite _everyone_ , do we? Sasuke would hate that…” And actually, maybe Naruto wouldn’t like that either. His Hokage inauguration ceremony had been _exhausting_.

“If you have a small, private wedding, you could get away with just announcing your marriage formally, afterwards,” Tsunade said.

“Oh, good,” Naruto said, relieved. “Then I think it should be very small and very private. Like, away from town maybe. And maybe we should do it _soon_ , so people don’t find out about it.”

“Very wise,” Tsunade said.

“He’s getting better, isn’t he,” Sakura commented.

“Slowly but surely,” Ino added.

Naruto sulked at that. Hey, politics was _hard_ ; learning how to balance all this Hokage stuff was tricky! They should give him more credit for it…

“So,” Ino went on, “what should it look like? Inside or outside? What time of day? Do you want flowers? Decorations? Music?”

Naruto winced, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. So many decisions! He looked over to Sasuke, thinking of calling him over and begging for help, since Ino seemed determined to have all these answers out of him now. …no, he looked happy enough where he was, arranging fireworks with the trio of kids around him.

He smiled, and relaxed a little. Sasuke _did_ look happy; he looked so cute, too, so handsome with the firelight playing off his skin. After midnight they were all going to the shrine to ring in the new year, and Tsunade had brought them all proper kimonos for the occasion. He couldn’t wait to see Sasuke in his.

“Candles,” he said suddenly. “There should be candles. And it should be outside. So we wouldn’t need any decorations or flowers or stuff.”

“So,” Ino said. “At night, then. Outside, somewhere secluded and private, simple, with just the people who are here right now. Oh, and it should be as soon as possible.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Naruto said with a nod. “Do that.”

Ino gave him a blank look, and stared at him intently for a few moments.

“…what?” he said.

She rolled her eyes and glanced at Sakura and Tsunade; Sakura was rolling her eyes as well, and Tsunade was giving him a reproachful look.

“What?” he repeated.

“Naruto,” Ino said, speaking slowly. “When could be sooner than _now_?”

…now? What did she mean? That they… Naruto frowned, thinking hard. No, she couldn’t mean- could she?!

“Wait,” he said, “are you _serious_?!”

“Definitely,” Sakura chimed in with a nod. “No time like the present!”

“That’s crazy!!” he shrieked, thinking about how Sasuke had tensed up so much before when he said the word _married_. No, no, there was no way… “We can’t do it, Sasuke won’t like it!!”

“Won’t like what?” Sasuke said, coming over to them and sitting down next to him. “What have they done now?”

Naruto flushed bright red. “Uhh- nothing!” he said. “They- they’re just being silly!”

“Naruto just described his ideal wedding,” Ino began to say, “and this is it. Right here, right now.”

“Oh?” Sasuke said, staring at Naruto and raising an eyebrow. “Right here, right now?”

“I _didn’t_!” Naruto protested, glaring daggers at Sakura and Ino. “I just said, a small wedding, at night maybe, cause candles are so pretty, and maybe it should be soon so people don’t have time to get offended when we don’t invite them!”

“Ah,” Sasuke said. “A wise move.”

“Isn’t it?” Tsunade said to that.

“And now he’s freaking out,” Sasuke went on, smirking and nodding at Naruto.

“I’m not freaking out!” Naruto shrieked. “But we can’t get married _tonight_!!”

“What?” cried Yuzu, bounding over to her mother. “You guys are getting married tonight?! Yay!!”

Sakura laughed and pulled Yuzu down into her lap. “You could wear the pretty kimono that Tsunade-sama brought for you,” she said, tickling the little girl.

“I see,” Kakashi said, walking over to join them. “So this New Year’s party was just a cover, so you could get married without inviting the whole town. Very clever, Naruto-kun.”

“I _didn’t_!” Naruto repeated. “That’s not what’s happening- why aren’t you freaking out?!” he demanded, turning to Sasuke and grabbing his hand.

Sasuke shrugged. “I didn’t know you even _had_ any ideas for a wedding,” he said. “If this is what you want, I suppose it’s fine with-”

“Sasuke!” he interrupted. “Don’t make it sound like I’ve had some kind of plan for all this!”

Sasuke grinned at him. “Getting cold feet?”

“ _What_?!” he shrieked. As _if_! Sasuke was the one who’d seemed so panicky before!

“It’d be so cute if we could do it before midnight,” Ino said, turning to Sasuke and ignoring Naruto. “You’d be starting the new year as a married couple!”

“I don’t really mind,” Sasuke said, “but what about all the paperwork and things? We haven’t finished all that.”

“Actually, I got all that done months ago,” said Shikamaru, joining the circle around the fire. “It’s all ready to go.”

Sasuke stared up at Shikamaru and narrowed his eyes. “Oh, is that right?” he said, with a little frown.

“That’s right,” Shikamaru said back, grinning. “But we’d definitely have to do it before midnight. The papers expire then. We’d have to make a new set, for next year.

 _Wait_ , Naruto thought; everything was already done?! How- and _when_? Had Shikamaru just had all this stuff lying around the tower all this time?? How had he kept that a secret…?

…well, actually. Maybe that part wouldn’t have been _too_ difficult. Shikamaru and Sasuke pretty much ran the tower by themselves, these days.

Naruto pouted, leaning against Sasuke’s shoulder. “They’re ganging up on us,” he sulked to his boyfriend. “It’s almost like they _wanted_ us to get married tonight!”

“Well, don’t worry, we can’t,” Sasuke said, patting Naruto’s head and tangling his fingers through his hair. “We don’t have any rings-”

“I might have something that would work,” Tsunade interrupted, slipping a hand into her pocket and throwing them a small pouch, which Sasuke caught neatly.

“Baa-chan,” Naruto said, “what’s this?!” He nudged closer to Sasuke held out his hand, and Sasuke opened the pouch and poured open the contents. Inside were two simple metal bands, one gold and one silver.

 _Rings_?! Naruto thought; why on earth did she have these with her _tonight?_

“Baa-chan,” Naruto said again, “why do you even have these?”

“Whose is whose?” Sasuke asked, and again Naruto was aghast at just how calm he seemed about it all. Where was the Sasuke who’d seemed so worried about this in the kitchen?!

“The gold one is yours, and the other one is Naruto’s- and it’s white gold, not silver, so don’t whine about getting a cheaper ring-”

“But _why_?!” Naruto shrieked.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, taking the rings back from him and slipping them back in the pouch. “ _You_ may not have been plotting things, but I’m guessing _someone_ has.”

Naruto gaped at him. “So they really _were_ planningthis?”

“It’s a little too convenient,” Sasuke said.

“They may be on to us,” Ino said. “What do we do?”

“Wait until Naruto stops freaking out,” Sakura suggested.

“I’m not freaking out!!” Naruto exclaimed. “This is just way too sudden!”

“You’re freaking out a little,” Sasuke said to him, taking his hand again. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

Naruto stared at him. “You _want_ to?”

Sasuke shrugged. “Well, we wouldn’t have to do anything. It’s already been done.”

…whoa. He could marry Sasuke _tonight!_ And then when midnight came…they’d be starting a whole new year- married! He suddenly felt very dizzy and overwhelmed, and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Could they really do this?!

“Who would marry us?” Naruto said, turning back to the girls.

“Tsunade-sama,” Sakura answered. “She’s got the authority.”

“And the documents are really all ready?” Sasuke added, turning to Shikamaru.

“Ready to go, I’d just have to get them from my desk,” he answered.

“I want to be the ring-bearer!” Yuzu declared from Sakura’s lap.

“I thought you wanted to be a flower girl again?” Sakura asked her, and the little girl gave her mother a withering look.

“ _I_ wanted to be the ring-bearer,” Sai said, appearing out of nowhere behind Naruto.

“You can hold Naruto’s ring,” Yuzu said to him. “I want to hold Sasuke’s!”

Sasuke scoffed at that. “I guess it’s all in place, then.” He turned to Naruto and gazed at him. “You said yes, you know. You can’t back out now.”

“Who’s backing out!” Naruto growled. “If _you_ can do, I can too!”

“Okay then, that’s a yes!” Ino said, jumping to her feet and kicking into gear. “We’ve got one hour until midnight, and a lot to do! Let’s get to work!”

***

“Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto whined, “what if I start panicking during the ceremony? What should I _do_?” They were standing in his and Sasuke’s future bedroom, and Naruto was fidgeting as Kakashi finished fixing his kimono. It was light blue, with a sort-of wave pattern on the bottom.

“Ah, well, I’d recommend _not_ panicking,” Kakashi suggested, as he pulled and pushed the heavy fabric into place. “It’s not a good look.”

“Great, thanks,” Naruto muttered, shifting from one leg to the other. He felt like he was going to throw up. This was all happening so fast! In less than an hour- much less than an hour, now- he and Sasuke would be-

“Aren’t you two ready yet?” came Ino’s shrill voice from outside the room. “Everyone else is! Let’s get started!”

Naruto’s stomach lurched and he swayed on his feet, but luckily Kakashi caught him before he fell.

“Keep it together, Naruto!” he ordered. “Come on, you can’t let Sasuke see you like this!”

Oh, no, he couldn’t! Naruto took a deep breath and stood up straight. He had to be strong; surely Sasuke was feeling even more jittery than he was right now? “Okay, let’s do this! I’m ready!”

They left the bedroom and headed back out to the courtyard, where Naruto could see that Ino had been telling the truth; everyone else _was_ ready. Tsunade was standing in place in front of the fire, giving instructions to Sai, and Shikamaru was sorting through some papers; their audience, Yamato-taicho, was settled on the grass waiting patiently, with Ino’s twin boys lying fast asleep next to him.

And there were Yuzu and Sakura coming out of the house across the courtyard in their matching yellow-and-pink kimonos; and there was _Sasuke_ , following along patiently as the two girls fussed over his dark blue kimono and his hair.

Naruto froze. _Oh god, he looks gorgeous_ , Naruto thought to himself; _shit, I’m panicking_ -

-and then Kakashi kicked him hard in the leg. “Snap out of it,” he said, and Naruto glared at him. Had that _really_ been necessary?! “Let’s go,” Kakashi went on, gripping Naruto’s arm tightly and propelling him out the door.

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god_ \- Naruto was trembling, he was so nervous! He was about to get _married_ , and there was Sasuke, he was so _beautiful_ \- was he nervous too?

Really, Sasuke just looked mildly irritated at Sakura and Yuzu’s fussing; it was an expression Naruto knew very well. But not even that familiarity was enough to calm him down. And then Sasuke turned and saw him, and looked him up and down, gazing intently at his kimono, and he _blushed_. Naruto melted and suddenly felt _very_ light-headed.

“Oh no, no time for that!” Ino said to him as she rushed passed, smacking him on the shoulder. “No time for fainting! Let’s do this!”

Kakashi started walking again, faster this time, dragging Naruto with him until they reached the fire where the others were standing.

“…hi,” Naruto said to Sasuke, sheepishly, trying to control the heat in his own cheeks. He reached over to take Sasuke’s hands. Was that allowed? He didn’t care, he had to touch him, even if his hands _were_ shaking a little.

“Hi,” Sasuke said back, holding his hands tighter. “Calm down a little, idiot, you’re trembling,” he added.

Well, that did it; Naruto blushed deeper, and Sasuke smirked. “Cut that out,” Naruto whined. “I can’t help it!”

“Ready?” Tsunade asked, stepping in front of them. Naruto blinked and looked around, and realised that everyone was in place and staring at them. It was time. … _oh god_.

“Uh,” he stammered, his voice a little hoarse. “…yeah,” he said. He turned around to make sure Kakashi was there next to him, and Kakashi gave him a nod and a reassuring smile. Okay, that was better.

“How are we for time?” Ino asked Yamato, who was holding a watch.

“Just under twenty minutes,” Yamato answered, and Naruto’s stomach lurched again. They had a _countdown_?!

“Well then,” Tsunade said, raising her voice a little. “It is my pleasure to announce that after six years, these two bumbling morons-”

“ _Hey_!” Naruto protested, suddenly feeling a whole lot less lurch-y and a whole lot more _offended_.

“Maybe _one_ bumbling moron,” Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes.

“And one _bastard_ ,” Naruto growled at him.

“Yes, yes,” Tsunade went on, “one bumbling moron, and one bastard, have finally got their act together and are getting married. And since one of them is about to pass out- don’t interrupt me again, Naruto, do you want me to hit you? -and with our midnight deadline looming, I suggest we sign the official papers and proceed with the ceremony. Witnesses?”

Ino and Shikamaru stepped up to them and handed them both pens, and held out a tray with some forms spread out on top. “Sign on the dotted lines, please,” Shikamaru said. “I’ve put a swirl where you need to sign, Hokage-sama,” he added.

Naruto let go of Sasuke’s hands and leaned over, scanning the papers- there were quite a few of them, and they looked pretty complicated; should he read them first? Oh, but Sasuke was already reaching out and signing them all, and then he pushed them over to Naruto, and gave him a look.

“Any day now would be great, dead-last,” Sasuke said to him.

“I’m just _looking_ at them!” Naruto said back with a scowl, and turned back to the papers. _The following two parties do hereby swear…_ blah blah, _formally coming together, eternity_ , etc. etc…

….wait.

He froze. There at the bottom of the papers were their names, with a small space for him to sign. _Naruto Uzumaki_ , it read, and _Sasuke Uzumaki_.

“Wait, _what_?!” he said. “Sasuke _Uzumaki_? That can’t be right!” Why did they even have to change their last names at all- and who decided that Naruto wasn’t going to be an Uchiha?

Shikamaru just looked at him. “I did everything as I was instructed, _sir_ ,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Instructed by _who_?” Naruto demanded. Who was saying that Sasuke had to give up his clan’s name? “Sasuke, you’re an _Uchiha_ , you can’t-”

“Can’t I?” Sasuke interrupted, handing his pen back to Ino and crossing his arms across his chest. “I’m pretty sure I can do whatever the hell I want.”

… _oh_. Sasuke had made that decision?

Yuzu giggled. “Sasuke said _hell_ , mama,” she informed Sakura.

“He sure did,” Sakura said, looking at them both reproachfully. “You guys are hopeless- shouldn’t you have discussed last names before now?”

What was there to discuss? Naruto knew that Sasuke had weird ideas about his clan, but… “But Sakura, I didn’t think-”

“Fifteen minutes,” announced Yamato, and Naruto gripped the pen in his hand so tightly that it snapped in two.

Ino sighed, and handed him a new one.

“Hey, dead-last,” said Sasuke, “if you don’t want to sign it, I guess we can just call the whole thing off-”

“What?” Naruto shrieked. “No! No _way_!” He reached out and scrawled his signature on the top paper, and then shoved it aside to get at the others. “There! See?!” he declared, scowling at Sasuke. _Damn you, bastard_! he thought; y _ou just always have to get your way, don’t you!_

“Wonderful,” Tsunade said, and Shikamaru took the tray away. “Let’s proceed with the ceremony, shall we?”

“Come on now, Naruto-kun, you’re doing great,” Kakashi whispered from behind him, taking his shoulders and manoeuvring him back into place opposite Sasuke. “It’ll be over soon!”

Naruto almost whimpered. He didn’t know how much of it he could take, his nerves were so frazzled.

“Marriage,” spoke Tsunade, out to their audience of one, “is an institution that has brought immeasurable heartache to the world, and most assuredly brings out the worst in people-”

Naruto coughed and sputtered. Uh, this was meant to be a _wedding_ , wasn’t it?

“Hey, Sakura,” Sasuke mumbled, turning to his ‘best man’. “Tell me again why you didn’t have Tsunade officiate _your_ wedding?”

“ _Ahem_ ,” Tsunade said with a glare, and went on. “-but also, given an absurd amount of commitment from both parties, a bizarre level of dedication, and the support of their family and friends, will also most assuredly bring you true happiness and contentment.”

“Aww, baa-chan,” Naruto stammered. “That’s so sweet- ahh, never mind!” he said, quickly shutting up when Tsunade threw him another glare. He gripped Sasuke’s hands tighter, lacing their fingers securely together, and breathing a sigh of relief when Sasuke took a step closer to him.

“Do we have the rings?” Tsunade continued, and Sai and Yuzu stepped forward.

“Sasuke first!” Yuzu said, bouncing up and down with her hand curled in a tight little fist. “Say your vows, Sasuke!”

“Have you got anything prepared?” Tsunade asked them, and Naruto froze. What, he had to prepare his own vows?!

“Hey, Sasuke, make it simple,” Sakura said, moving to stand next to Sasuke and placing a hand on his arm.

Sasuke frowned. “Couldn’t we just use more standard vows?” he asked Tsunade.

“My mum and papa wrote their own vows,” Yuzu declared. “And they were _great_. But you guys probably can’t-”

“I’ll do it,” Sasuke interrupted, scowling at Yuzu.

“Do it quickly,” Yamato said. “We’ve got ten minutes.”

 “Go on,” Sakura said, smiling at him, then stepping back and pulling Yuzu with her.

And suddenly Naruto was very apprehensive about what on earth Sasuke might say. “Wait, Sasuke-”

“Well,” Sasuke interrupted, looking right at him and speaking over his interruption. “This moron chased me all over the world for four years like some kind of obsessed, idiotic stalker-”

“Hey!” Naruto protested.

“-and then he tried to kill me, on more than one occasion-”

“You tried to kill me right back!” Naruto scowled.

“-and he dragged me back to this town and held me here against my will, and now I’m so busy doing all his work for him that if I ever _did_ leave, this whole place would fall apart.”

“It’s true,” Sakura murmured, and everyone around them nodded in agreement, much to Naruto’s disgust. Hey, he did do _some_ work- he was the Hokage, after all!

“Sasuke, have you finished?” Tsunade asked.

Sasuke shook his head, and went on. “So this guy’s basically spent half his life deciding what _he_ thinks would be best for me and putting it into action, without actually asking me what _I’d_ like-”

“Sasuke!” Naruto growled. “You _bastard_ , what the hell kind of shitty vows are-”

“Shut up,” Sasuke interrupted, taking another step closer to him and reaching out his hand; Naruto froze as Sasuke lay a finger softly on his forehead and pressed forward. “…thank you, Naruto,” he said, his voice softening.

… _well, that’s it, I’m done_ , Naruto thought, as he felt his whole face turn red and his eyes start to prick.

“He’s gonna cry, Mama,” Yuzu announced.

Naruto squeaked. “I’m not!” he said, voice quivering. “I’m just-”

“It’s your turn, Naruto,” Tsunade said. “Your vows?”

 _Shit!_ Naruto thought.

“Um,” Naruto said, thinking fast. “Well, Sasuke tried to kill me plenty of times too, and he was always making fun of me and calling me names, and he thought he was so cool just because he was super smart and super handsome, and-”

“Wrap it up, Naruto,” Kakashi whispered to him.

Sasuke smirked at him. “Super handsome?” he asked.

“Hey, don’t you criticise my vows after _yours_!”

“Five minutes,” Yamato said, and Naruto started panicking.

“Ahh, so, um, he’s my best friend, even if he _is_ a jerk, and probably everything _would_ fall apart if he wasn’t here, and I _do_ know what’s best for him- so I’m damn well gonna keep making all his decisions for him so that he’ll be happy for the rest of his life!”

“Are you done?” Tsunade asked.

“…yes,” Naruto said. “Oh, and…I love you.”

“Quick, give Sasuke the ring,” Sakura instructed Yuzu, “he’s about to start bawling!” Yuzu stepped forward and placed it in Sasuke’s hand.

“Sasuke, by placing this ring on Naruto’s hand-”

“No time for that!” Yamato said, stepping forward.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and quickly slid the little silver-coloured ring onto his finger, and Naruto stared down at it in disbelief. _Oh my god,_ he thought. _I’m married. I’m married to Sasuke-_

“Ah, so close,” Kakashi mumbled, and he handed Naruto a tissue. “Quickly, Sai.”

“I’m not crying,” Naruto protested as Sai passed him the ring and pulled his hand towards Sasuke’s.

Naruto’s hand was shaking so badly that it was only with Sai’s help that he managed to slip the gold band onto his finger, but finally he managed it, and then he stared down at their hands, blinking away tears so he could see their rings better.

“By the authority given to me and before all gathered here tonight, I am pleased to present for the first time as a married couple, Naruto and Sasuke Uzumaki,” Tsunade said, and everyone started cheering and clapping.

“…Sa- _Sasuke_ …” Naruto quivered, his eyes filling with tears again as he stumbled forward and fell against his new husband’s chest, burying his head in Sasuke’s shoulder, his face as red as a tomato and his heart pounding in his chest.

“Stupid dead-last,” Sasuke muttered into his ear, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s back and pulling him closer. “Stop crying, you’re embarrassing me…”

“I- can’t help it!” Naruto sobbed back, hiccupping against his neck.

“The fireworks,” Tsunade said to Kakashi, and he and Yamato disappeared off across the grass.

“You have to kiss him!” Yuzu cried, tugging on their kimonos. “Quick, kiss before midnight!”

Sasuke placed his hand under Naruto’s chin and angled his face upwards, wrinkling his nose. “…gross,” he said, taking a tissue from Sai and wiping Naruto’s eyes and nose.

“H- _hey_ ,” Naruto stuttered, protesting weakly; he probably _did_ look like a mess, but they were married now, so Sasuke had to kiss him _anyway_.

And then the sky lit up above them in a flood of fireworks and Sasuke blinked and turned away from him, looking up. All their friends moved away from them and stared up as well, as more and more fireworks exploded in the sky, in shades of red, white, and gold.

Only Naruto kept his eyes downward; and as he stood there gazing over at Sasuke, the sudden flashes of light reflecting on the surface his dark eyes, all his nerves melted away and he knew that all those years of pain and stubbornness and doubt has been worth it.

Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke’s kimono, dragging his husband back to him and tangling his fingers through his dark hair; he was getting his kiss, dammit! Sasuke made a noise of surprise that was quickly muffled up when Naruto pressed his lips against him and nuzzled into his skin.

“Na-Naruto!” Sasuke stammered, when Naruto let him go. “What-”

“Happy New Year,” Naruto said, interrupting him. He reached back out and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist, pulling him close and breathing in. “And I guess we can finally move into our new house,” he added.

“Hmm,” Sasuke said, tracing a finger down Naruto’s cheek to his jaw. “I guess we can.” He leaned in and kissed Naruto softly, lightly, and nipped his lower lip. “And I suppose we should go on a honeymoon?”

**Author's Note:**

> So...that wasn't TOO fluffy, I hope?? Too long?? Too short?? Not fluffy enough? Ahhh it's so hard to tell, this one was definitely tricky to write!!


End file.
